sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαμοπούλου Γεωργία
thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Ελληνίδα ζωγράφος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists ΓΕΩΡΓΙΑ ΔΑΜΟΠΟΥΛΟΥ '] 'gdamo@otenet.gr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists Γεννήθηκε στην Αθήνα το 1969. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists 2009 '''Υποψήφια διδάκτωρ Παντείου Πανεπιστημίου '''2004-2006 Μεταπτυχιακό Εικαστικών Τεχνών ΑΣΚΤ /''' '''1997 '''Ecole Nationale de Beaux Arts de Bourges, France/'1991-1996''' Πτυχίο Ζωγραφικής ΑΣΚΤ /''' '''1992-1995 Σπουδές Σκηνογραφίας, ΑΣΚΤ'''/'1987-1991''' Σπουδές Γαλλικής Γλώσσας και Φιλολογίας, Φιλοσοφική Σχολή Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών /''' '''1988-1990 Σπουδές Σκηνογραφίας στη Σχολή Κινηματογράφου Λ. Σταυράκου'/ 1999' Διακρίθηκε με τα 1ο βραβείο Μελίνα Μερκούρη ''του ΥΠ.ΠΟ '/ 2002-2004 Επιστημονικός Συνεργάτης στην διεθνή έκθεση Στην άλλη όχθη, Δημοτική Πινακοθήκη Αθηνών, Πολιτιστική Ολυμπιάδα '/ 'Εκπαιδευτικό Πρόγραμμα ''Matisse'-'Picasso'', παραγωγή Centre Pompidou και Μέγαρο Μουσικής '/ 1997-2011 'Καλλιτεχνική διευθύντρια στα Εργαστήρια Τέχνης του Δήμου Κορυδαλλού (Δίκτυο εικαστικών εργαστηρίων ΥΠ.ΠΟ.) '/ 2003-2009 'Διδάσκει στο Μεταπτυχιακό Πρόγραμμα του Παντείου Πανεπιστημίου ''Ψυχολογία και ΜΜΕ/ 2008-2011 'Εργαστήριο εικαστικής έκφρασης στην μονάδα εφήβων Ατραπός ''του ΟΚΑΝΑ] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists 'ΑΤΟΜΙΚΕΣ ΕΚΘΕΣΕΙΣ ] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists '''2009 ''Κ'amikaze '''& '''cherry blossoms,'' Βatagianni Gallery, A''θήνα /''' '''2005 ''Fabric, Γκαλερί Ζήνα Αθανασιάδου, Θεσσαλονίκη''' / 2003 ''Does'' ''not'' ''exist,'' '''LAB art projects, Αθήνα''' /''' '''2002 ''Μaltadona, '''Κρατικό Μουσείο Σύγχρονης Τέχνης, Μονή Λαζαριστών/ 2002''' Ma'ltadona, '''Πύργος Τριγωνίου, Κέντρο Σύγχρονης Αρχαιολογίας Εφορείας Αρχαιοτήτων Θεσσαλονίκης/ 2000 Υλικά Σώματος, Γκαλερί Ζήνα.Αθανασιάδου, Θεσσαλονίκη''' / 1995 Περιπλανήσεις','' Χώρος Τέχνης 24, Αθήνα'] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists ''OMAΔΙΚΕΣ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists 2011 ''A pr''ojects','TAF, 'Αθήνα'/ ''Fashion & ''fusion, CityLink, Στοά Σπύρου Μήλιου, Αθήνα / Μεταμορφώσεις, Γκαλερί ''S.'A , Kέα / Οφθαλμός,'' '''Τεχνόπολις, Αθήνα/ Σύγχρονη ελληνική ζωγραφική, η νέα γενιά, Βαφοπούλειο Πνευματικό Κέντρο, Συλλογή Γιώργου Κητή, Θεσσαλονίκη / Γκαλερί ''S.A/ Σύγχρονη ελληνική ζωγραφική, η νέα γενιά, Βαφοπούλειο Πνευματικό Κέντρο, Συλλογή Γιώργου Κητή, ''Θεσσαλονίκη, 'Babel, 'Μ'''usee '''lanchelvici, La''''Louviere, 'Bruxelles, 'Belgique''/ 'Σημειώσεις για ένα δέντρο-οδηγίες ανακύκλωσης,' 'Πολιτιστικό κέντρο Μελίνα Μερκούρη, Αθήνα'''''/ ''12 Αθηναϊκές Ιστορίες, 'Trans/''space, 'The' art foundation, 'Αθήνα/ Α paler'' ''shade'' ''of'' ''white /'''''όψεις του λευκού, ''Ίδρυμα Μπελλώνια, Σαντορίνη''/ Ιστορίες αγάπης και έρωτα','' Γκαλερί S.'A, 'Κέα'/'' Δημιουργία εικόνας-Κατανάλωση Συναισθήμα''τος, ''10' χρόνια μετά, ''Σπίτι της Κύπρου, Αθήνα / 2''008''' People, 1οΔημοτικό Σχολείο Αμφιλοχίας, Ίδρυμα Μάργαρη - Κέντρο Λόγου & Τέχνης, Αμφιλοχία '/ '''Synch ''Festival'' New Media '+ '''Cact= 'Public ''Screen/ 6' 'απόφοιτοι Μεταπτυχιακού Εικαστικών Τεχνών, εκθεσιακός χώρος Ν. Κεσσανλής, ΑΣΚΤ, Αθήνα / 2007 Β''iennale'1, Eτεροτοπίες, P'''u'blic screen', '''Θεσσαλονίκη' '''/'' Νescafe ''καφετέχνες, ''ΑΣΚΤ και Νestle Ελλάς (''βραβείο σχεδιασμού ποτηριού), Αθηναίδα, Αθήνα'' / ''''Project People, Πεδίο Δράσης ''Στρατόπεδο Κόδρα, Θεσσαλονίκη ''/ ''Βαβέλ, Σπίτι των εκθέσεων, ''Τήνος /''' '''Art Athina, 'international art fair, 'People, '''Αθήνα / M'εταμφιέσεις', 'Αρρενωπότητα, θηλυκότητα κι άλλες τέτοιες βεβαιότητες, K''ρατικό Μουσείο Σύγχρονης Τέχνης, Μονή Λαζαρισ''τών', 'Θεσσαλονίκη '/ ''2006 'Ήταν κάποτε η Πηνελόπη Δέλτα','' 'Κολέγιο Αθηνών''' ''/ ''Με αφορμή το '''Aids, Υπερνομαρχία Δράμας-Ξάνθης-Καβάλας / ''Κοιμωμένη',''' Μεταπτυχιακό Εικαστικών Τεχνών, Εκθεσιακός χώρος Ν. Κεσσανλής, '''ΑΣΚΤ, Aθήνα / Lacoste Project 12.12', Μουσείο Μπενάκη,' 'Αθήνα / Masquerade'', 'Γκαλερί Selini,' Αθήνα ''/ Κώδικας Τέχνης, Ένας εικαστικός αναγραμματισμός, ''Βιβλιοπωλείο Ιανός,'' 'Αθήνα ''/ Arthistory.com,'' Γκαλερί Καλφαγιάν, Αθήνα /''2005 Μέτοικοι', '''Κατάλυμα της Γαλλίας, ''Ρόδος /''' Cultures Solidaires,'' ''Cathedrale de Sacre Coeur, '''Casablanca, Marocco, δίκτυο FAΜ '''/ M''ε ''αφορμή το Α'''ids','' Ξενοδοχείο'' ''''Caravel,'' Αθήνα / 2004 ''Μεταμορφώσεις του σώματος,'Γκαλερί Καλφαγιάν, Αθήνα/'' '''38ος παράλληλος, Τα όνειρα των παιδιών, ''Σκιρώνιο Μουσείο, Αθήνα ''/''' '''Bridges, ''Exhibition hall, Chamber of' Commerce, Σμύρνη, Τ'''urkey / ''Παίζοντας με τον χρόνο'', Γκαλερί 24, Aθήνα / '''2003 ''Νοrthwest Passages ''Cultura '''2000, ''Kουρ'σούμ Τζαμί, Τρίκαλα/''' 'Communiquer Art,' '''Cultura 2'000, Niort, France, Firenze, Italia 'δίκτυο FAM'/ Νέα Αποκτήματα, Μακεδονικό Μουσείο, Θεσσαλονίκη / Διαγράφοντας το σήμερα, το Αύριο, το χθες', '''Μακεδονικό Μουσείο Σύγχρονης Τέχνης, 'Θεσσαλονίκη,Τεχνόπολη, Αθήνα, Πινακοθήκη Αβέρωφ, Μέτσοβ''o''/''' Παλάτι Unesco,' Beirut', Liban, δίκτυο FAM/''' 2002 Ο Πολιτισμός της ειρήνης, ''Γκαλερί Sekerbank, Α'nkara,' Turkey', δίκτυο FAM/''2000 MIART, Fiera d' Arte Moderna ''e ''Contamporanea, Milano,'' Ιtalia ''/ ''1999 ''Διαδρομή 49, Οι Οδοί των Επισήμων, Αθήνα'' / Art '''Athina7',' Γκαλερί Ζήνα Αθανασιάδου '/ 'Ημερολόγιο 2000, Γκαλερί Ηώς, Αθήνα '''/ 1998''' Ένεκα Εξωδίκου, Ζαΐμη 54, Αθήνα '''/ ''Δωρητής Σώματος αναζητά δωρητή πνεύματος'', '''Παλαιό Νοσοκομείο Ερυθρού Σταυρού, Αθήνα / Δημιουργία Εικόνας-Κατανάλωση Συναισθήματος, Σπίτι της Κύπρου, Αθήνα/ ''Έργα και Ημέρες,' '''Salle de' Bal, Bourges, France''/ Έκθεση Αποφοίτων Α.Σ.Κ.Τ ’96, ''Εθνική Πινακοθήκη, Αθήνα ''/ '1993 Γκαλερί Titanium', 'Heineken' Art'' '''(διάκριση με 2ο βραβείο), Αθήνα'] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists '''Georgia Damopoulou '] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists gdamo@otenet.gr] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists She was born on 23 april 1969 in Athens, Greece. She studied French Literature at the University of Athens and Stage & costume design at the Stavrakos School (1987-1991). She studied painting at the Athens School of Fine Arts (1991-1996), and at the Ecole Nationale des Beaux Arts de Bourges in France (1996 -1997). She is postgraduate in visual arts at the Athens School of Fine Arts (2004-2006). Awarded the First Melina Merkouri Prize of Ministry of Culture (1999). Artistic director of the art school of the Municipality of Korydallos (network of cities) - Ministry of Culture.Collaborator of the Educational program Matisse-Picasso, ''a production of the Centre Pompidou in the Athens Megaron Plus. Scientific collaborator in the international exhibition On ''the other side for psychically diseased (2002-2004) –production of the Cultural Olympiad. She teaches at the Panteion University (2003-2009).] She lives and works in Athens. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists She has presented the following personal exhibitions: 2005Fabric, Zina Athanassiadou Gallery, curator M. Athanassiadou 2003 ''Does not exist,'' LAB Art Projects, curator M. Athanassiadou 2002 ''Maltadona,'' State Museum of Contemporary Art, Lazariston Monastery 2002 '''Trigonio Tower, Contemporary Archaeology Center, Committee of Antiquities, Thessaloniki, curator L. Tsikouta '''2000 Body materials, Zina Athanassiadou Gallery, curator Lina Tsikouta 1995 Wanderings, 24 Art Gallery, Athens] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists She has also taken part in the following group exhibitions http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists 2011 ''A''''projects,TAF, Athens/ Fashion''& ''fusion, CityLink, Athens, curator Iris Kritikou / Μεταμορφώσεις Gallery S.A, KΕΑisland /'' Eye,'' Technopolis, Athens, curator Iris Kritikou / Contemporary greek painting, the new generation, Vafopouleio Center, George Kiti’s collection,Thessaloniki / Babel, Μusee lanchelvici, La Louviere, Bruxelles, Belgique, curators Valery Formery, Mireille Lienard/Notes for a tree-Recycling constructions, Culural Center Melina Merkouri/ 12 Athenian Histories ''Trans/space, The Art foundation, Αthens / ''Α paler shade of white, Bellonia Foundation, Santorini island curator Iris Kritikou / Tales for love, Gallery S.A, Kea island /'' Sketching out today, tomorrow and yesterday, young Greek artists'', Technopolis, Athens, curator Lina Tsikouta, ten years after, House of Cyprus, Athens / '''2008 ''People'', video art screening,Margaris Foundation, CuratοrsMarina Athanassiadοuand Margarita Kataga/ Synch Festival New Media + CACT = PUBLIC SCREEN/16 graduates Master’s in Fine Arts, ASFA, Athens /''Meeting the Heterotopias-choices of the 1st Thessaloniki Biennale of Contemporary Art,'' Municipal Art Gallery of Larissa- Katsigra Museum, Larissa / 2007 '1st Thessaloniki Biennale of Contemporary Art, ''project Public Screen /Project People, Action Field Kodra, Thessaloniki /''Babel, House of exhibitions, Tinos island, curator Mireille Lienard /''Project People, ''Art Athina, curator M.Athanassiadou /''Masquerades, feminity, masculinity and other certainties,''State museum of contemporary art, Thessaloniki, curator Syrago Tsiara / Nestle Hellas & ASFA, ''frappe glass prize, Athinais Gallery, Athens / '''2006Pinelopi Delta, ''Athens College, curator Iris Kritikou /''About aids, Prefecture of Drama-Xanthi-Kavala, curator M. Athanassiadou /''The Sleeping lady, The Factory, ASFA, Athens /''Art history.com, Kalfayan Gallery, Athens, curator Vicky Politis /''Lacoste project 12.12'', Benaki museum, Athens, curator Iris Kritikou / Exclusive travel, Helexpo, Athens, Zina Athanassiadou Gallery /''Da Vinci code'', Ianos Library, Athens, curator M. Athanassiadou /''Masquerade'', Selini Gallery, Kiffissia, Athens, curator M. Athanassiadou /'2005 'About aids, ''Caravel hotel, Athens, curator M. Athanassiadou / ''Cultures Solidaires, Cathedrale de Sacre Coeur, Casablanca, Marrocco / Meteques, Medieval city of Rhodos island, Fam network, Embassy of France, Prefecture of Dodecanissa, curator M. Athanassiadou / 2004 ''Playing with time, Gallery 24, Athens/ ''Transformations of the body, ''Kalfayan Gallery, Athens, curator V. Politis / ''38th Parallel, Chilldren’ dreams, ''Skironio museum, curator V. Karaiskou / ''Bridges, Exhibition Hall-Chamber of Commerce, Ismir, Turkey, FAM network, curator Em. Mavrommatis / 2003 Sketching out today, tomorrow and yesterday, young Greek artists, Technopolis, Athens, curator Lina Tsikouta /''Sketching out today, tomorrow and yesterday, young Greek artists'', Macedonian Museum of Contemporary Art, Thessaloniki / Sketching out today, tomorrow and yesterday, Young Greek artists, Frosyni’s skirt Averoff Museum / New Aquisitions, Macedonian Museum of Contemporary Art, Thessaloniki / Kelekian Art Gallery, Unesco Palace, Beirut, Liban, FAM network / The Pyramids of Naxos, Missing bodies, Naxos island, curator Christian Henatsch / Communiquer art, Unesco, Florence / International Video Festival, Avant premiere, Novi Sad, Montenegro / Bonds, Koursoum Mosque, Tourbes, Project Northwest Passages, Trikala, curator M. Athanassiadou / Communiquer Art, Niort, Unesco, France / FAM Art Exhibition, Sekerbank Gallery, Ankara, Turkey / 2000 ''Mi Art Milano'', Fiera d’ Arte Moderna e Contamporanea, Zina Athanassiadou Gallery, Italy /''Festival Desires'', Zina Athanassiadou Gallery, Thessaloniki / 1999 Art Athina 7, Zina Athanassiadou Gallery/ The Routes of the Officials, Route 49, Athens / Calendar 2000 , Ios Gallery, Athens / 1998 Owing to an extrajudical settlement, Zaimi 54, Athens / The creation of the image- the consumption of emotions / the consumption of the image- the creation of the emotions, House of Cyprus, Athens, curator L. Tsikouta / Body Giver searching spirit giver, Red Cross Old Hospital, Athens / 1997 Grad''uates of the Athens School of Fine Arts ’96'', National Gallery, Athens / Salle de bal, Bourges, France / '''1993 '''Titanium Gallery, Athens, Heineken Art (2nd prize)] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_artists artists Εργογραφία H συνεισφορά της στην Ζωγραφική, και γενικότερα στην Τέχνη, είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαρακτική *Ζωγραφική *Γλυπτική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας